Off The Grid
by Shawn30
Summary: As stated by Phil Coulson in 'Agents of Shield' episode 1-15, "Thor is currently off the grid." So the question is, where are Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Eric post 'The Dark World?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Off the Grid"**  
><strong>Written by: Shawn30 <strong>

**Chapter 1/7**

**Summary: As stated by Phil Coulson in 'Agents of Shield' episode 1-15, "Thor is currently off the grid." So the question is, where are Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Eric post 'The Dark World'?**

**Category: Romance/Angst/Drama/Erotica Rated: MA for language and graphic sexual situations Ship: Thor/Jane in every way possible *wink***

**Timeline: Thor:The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and Agents of Shield Season 1 and 2 up to the Winter Finale are all canon except for on tiny title detail. *smile***

**Disclaimer: Disney/Marvel owns it all.**

**Authors Notes: As a die-hard Thor/Jane fan, I love their appearances in all stories, but I truly want to see more where their tale is the primary one. And instead of complaining, I decided to write one myself.**

**Authors Notes 2: This story picks up six weeks after Thor: The Dark World.**

**The Big Texas Steak Ranch **

**7701 I-40 East Amarillo, TX **

**December 13, 2013 8:30 PM**

Standing just outside the uproarious crowd now surrounding their back-wall dinner table, world-renowned astrophysicist Dr. Jane Marie Foster giggled behind her hand as she struggled to balance her not completely strict vegetarian tastes with the sheer glee of her beloved Thor's attempt to break the one-hour 72oz 'Monster Steak' eating challenge.

How had her conventional, carefully planned life ever come to this? Jane mentally snickered, so amused at the comedy of it all as Thor enthusiastically cut into and devoured enough 100% USDA Grade A beef to feed a small Third World Nation. Cheering him on at his side, Darcy had attempted the challenge as well. Alas, fifteen minutes ago she bowed out for fear of, as she put it, "After surviving the Space-Elf invasion to make the galaxy night-time all the time, death by choking on a giant piece of meat is not how I intend to leave this crazy world. And whoa, does that ever sound like a bad porno line."

Thor however, ever the charming showman who's mere presence consumed any room he walked into was thoroughly enjoying the spotlight. Having announced his presence the moment they arrived, as well as left the petite blonde teenage greeter at the door a steaming pile of pure girl-blush when he politely kissed the top of her hand and thanked her for giving them the table all the way in the back. Jane admired how he had no intention, or spared even a seconds thought of hiding who he was. He was so unapologetically comfortable in his skin, and did indeed enjoy the attention of a crowd.

For the sake of Jane, Darcy, and Eric's privacy Thor didn't always relish his celebrity status. He was still slowly coming to grips with how a person's image and how society saw that image worked on Earth. Still, having grown up as royalty, he understood the fascination and accepted it as part of his new life. Something his girlfriend was still struggling to come to grips with.

After shooting off a text message to Agent Coulson that they wouldn't be in town after tonight and he didn't need to worry, Jane counted twenty-one guests who were all snapping photos and no doubt posting to every social media site imaginable that the God of Thunder was eating at a popular Texas steakhouse with his modest entourage.

And while Jane absolutely believed, and had all the proof a woman could ever want that her boyfriend was the sexiest man in the galaxy, that wasn't so much the case at the moment. Grinning wildly, Thor's hands and chin were covered in A1 steak sauce as he chased after the steak challenge with the same wild, bombastic way he lived his life. He loudly sought the crowds approval and encouragement, so much so that with every stab of his fork came with vociferous announcements like "You were a worthy foe, but your life is at an end," followed by, "You will rest in Valhalla some day, but not this night," playing to the excited crowd and cheering little kids eating up every word he said.

Jane's unquenchable scientific thirst flowed through her bloodstream as she quietly researched Thor just off to the side of the group gathered around him. Ever one to shun anything resembling the limelight, it never ceased to amaze her how she fell so deeply in love with a man who captured it so effortlessly. Their separation of nearly two years felt like nothing more than a terrible dream now, crushed underneath the passion and promise of the past six weeks. Despite bypassing the cautiously rational way her brain typically operated, there was nothing scientific about what they shared.

The love affair between the acclaimed Astrophysicist and the God of Thunder/Crown Prince of Asgard/High Protector of the Nine Realms sounded in her quieter moments like some silly romance novel. The cliche of star-crossed lovers was alive and well as they were concerned. And yet with every late night talk, every new shared experience, every time they laughed together she lost even more of her heart to this amazing man from the stars.

And since she'd spent the better part of her life looking to them, perhaps there was a sweet irony in that. Now touring the 1880's decor of the large restaurant, Jane admired the authentic the old western ranch design. Sweeping wood-beam ceilings and a gorgeous stone fireplace created such a great atmospheric touch, as did the full-sized white stage couch built into the hard-wood floor at the center of the restaurant. And while not her typical cup of tea, it was a very friendly establishment with great food that included dishes for the non-carnivore who might be accompanying a carnivore to dinner.

After tracking a strange energy source thirty miles east from here that turned out to be nothing more than a weather anomaly, Darcy purposely GPS'd their way to go after the steak challenge when Thor heard a commercial for it on the radio and wished to, as he put it, "I wish to face this beefy adversary and best its trial in due time."

Now surrounded by Moo from all sides, Jane shook her head, feeling like she was in another world. And since she'd visited a couple in recent months, that was saying a lot these days. Nonetheless, Darcy had already been given a Stetson, and was waving it around while doing Tequila shots next to Thor. Joining her was Eric, who was laughing and thankfully still wearing pants. A plus any day after their outrageous Walmart fiasco in Denver last week.

From time to time though, Thor would lift his gaze, looking to her wearing a smile so devilishly beautiful she had to roll her eyes to keep from blushing. She identified that lightness in her heart as his love, and reveled in it. Even devouring nearly a whole cow for the enjoyment of the masses, all the while possessing very suspect table manners at best, he was still so damn hot. With his long hair draped over his broad shoulders, the dark button down shirt he wore clung to his tall chiseled frame. Jeans and dark boots finished off a look that was as sexual as it was comfortable. Add in that sexy, deep voice of his and the eloquent way he spoke to her turned her on in a way no man had ever done before.

But what was so amazing to her was that she hadn't lost one aspect of who she was as a person before she met him. Hadn't needed to change Jane Foster to become Thor and Jane because Thor simply, deeply loved Jane Foster. Her need to analyze and understand the physical properties of celestial bodies, the interaction between matter and radiation within interstellar space, and to someday construct her own Einstein-Rosin bridge using tech she was designing from scratch weren't lessened or shoved aside now that this man had come into her heart and made a home there.

Both were damaged to a degree, both by tragedy and a host of other events that had shaped their lives. Thor could be reckless and quick to anger. Being the center of attention was a natural character trait for him, as he had a bit of an ego, albeit tempered since they first met. And he simply could not use a cell phone of any kind. Somehow he'd even managed to break the adamantium-covered Galaxy Note 4 Tony Stark sent him as a 'Welcome back to Earth' present. And as alluring as his deep voice was, he couldn't hold a tune to save his life. Darcy best described Thor's attempt at singing once as "Listening to blind, three-legged cats having sex. Really, really bad sex."

The God of Thunder's life was one of immense responsibility and constant danger. His duty to serve and protect the Nine Realms was nearly incomprehensible. Jane had accepted that early on. Loving him, being with him, meant danger was a permanent resident in her life, and she was a potential target to his enemies. That was a undeniable fact. But another undeniable fact was that even as he asked her if being with him came with to high a price he would understand and let her go, she could no more walk away from him than stop breathing. Wherever life would take them next, it would take 'THEM'. Not just him or her. Not anymore.

Still, Jane didn't think Thor was perfect. Far from it in fact, despite his outrageously good looks. He didn't always fold clothes properly, or really care how they were folded, but she wasn't sure any man was particularly good at it outside of her ex-Donald Blake. As it pertained to Donald, his ability to fold clothes was about the only good trait the cheating bastard had. The great strength Thor possessed made it easy for him to break puny things. Things with small buttons. Bathroom towel racks. Door handles. TV remotes were the absolute bane of his existence. He was a bit of a bull in a China shop, often accidentally knocking things over. Her attempts at teaching him to drive were on hold for now as he wasn't very car friendly. Thankfully, she did most of the driving. Not to mention he could fly.

But he couldn't make coffee. Or tea. Or hot chocolate as of yet. His attempt at lasagna was spectacular in its utter failure, and a bit sad as it was the first attempt any man had ever made to cook for her that wasn't a relative. It took a man from another planet to think of making her dinner. In Darcy's eloquent way describing things, Jane's previous boyfriends kinda, sorta sucked ass. Some more than others, but ass sucking generally bound them all together.

Back to Thor, who would sometimes forget and use her toothbrush, which infuriated Jane to no end. He'd have his private, dark moments where he would quietly shut down, although later on he would seek her out and explain all that was troubling him. Having faced tragedy with no real time to deal with it, she understood he was still grieving and trying to make sense of it all. And in those quietly painful moments he leaned on and accept Jane's strength.

She loved him more than the walls of her heart could hold. It was as deeply fulfilling as it was utterly terrifying that this man was now a part of her. The dearest part..

Thor could be very overprotective where she was concerned, and though his heart was in the right place it had led to more than a few serious arguments between them. Thankfully, they had made peace and a pact over it. But he was still, as all men were at times, a total butt-head.

Certainly he had his good marks. Plenty of them in fact, Jane smiled to herself. Thor gave her the most incredibly soothing foot massages that would relax her completely after being on her feet all day. And he could make her laugh harder than anyone she'd ever known.

He was very affectionate, a trait she hadn't ever really focused on in the past. But she loved having a man like that now. The masculine way he shadowed her left her feeling so loved whenever they were out or alone in their hotel room. Thankfully, he didn't snore and was amazingly warm to snuggle against when she got cold. He was especially helpful in reaching tall places, something none of her Masters degrees could assist with. He loved listening to her talk about her latest discovery, theory, or research results. And it wasn't just listening because he thought that was what she wanted. He was genuinely interested and impressed by her skill and the work he could see meant so very much to her.

Thor was a gentlemen in a world that seemed to had forgotten how to talk to and treat a woman. He'd admitted to a lifetime of less than gentlemanly ways where women were concerned, and yet with her, he promised his very best.

The God of Thunder secretly liked the sitcom 'Friends' and swore her to secrecy over the fact. For some strange reason that show could make him howl in laughter. Jane had never watched even one episode as she wasn't much of a TV person, but now they watched it every night and laughed like crazy, even as she was unsure why. She had never in a million years thought she could have so much fun as watching a silly, kinda stupid sitcom. Then again, she'd never imagined she would have raunchy sex with her alien boyfriend while Ross and Rachel tried to work out yet another ridiculous misunderstanding in the background.

They fucked like there is no tomorrow.

Desperate. Uninhibited. Aggressive. Maybe to erase the pain of their separation. Maybe due to the fear of another. Deep and hard, forcing noises and cries from her throat she hadn't thought she was capable of producing. He would sometimes give her a look. Or a soft caress. Or simply throw her over his shoulder Cave-Man style, take her to the nearest bed or flat surface, and fuck her until she came with his name escaping her throat in raw, husky grunts.

Suddenly flushed from the memories, and feeling a bit embarrassed by her fiery train of thought with so many children around, Jane entertained her wine while watching Thor triumphantly cross the proverbial steak finish line with time to spare. He rose from his chair with a gloriously loud shout of victory over his beefy opponent, slamming his knife and fork down on the table. Thankfully the table didn't break. Now basking in his victory, he acknowledged her with a bow and a wink. She blew him a silly little exaggerated air kiss just cause she was quirky that way.

Jane had honestly never considered herself a very passionate woman unless it was about her research. Science was her purest lust as an adult. The stars were her soulmates. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy sex, or had never had good sex before Thor. Orgasms and Jane knew each other very well, and had been good friends for years. There had been six men and even one woman back in college. The latter of which was a brief but sweet experience more than a lifestyle change as she didn't identify herself as Bi the way Darcy did. Sex didn't rule her world and she'd gone months without it and hadn't lost any sleep. But with Thor, she was a different woman. More, somehow. One who was greedily indulging in this new found craving for ecstasy.

Their first time had been lovingly desperate, exactly nineteen minutes after he returned to Earth from dealing with his father. Darcy, bless her dirty-minded heart, had cleared the house as soon as Jane ran out on the porch to Thor. They never even heard the front door shut behind them. And then her rational, careful, mildly conservative side jumped head-first off a cliff the moment they sat down to have a very long talk about all their feelings and expectations and what him being back meant for them.

And then they were staring at each other... and then softly kissing... and then tongue sucking... everything else was sucked and soon they were on the floor, still half-dressed, rutting like animals over the beige carpet, swearing love and cumming together and it was fucking gloriously perfect.

Their was a decidedly curious lack of talking as they struggled to breath, finish off the rest of their clothes while keeping their mouths as fused together as their lower bodies.

Their second time was up against the wall outside her bedroom, with Thor fucking her so hard hallway pictures fell to the floor and his forearm may have dented the dry wall. Back to back thunderous, pun intended, climaxes hit her before they reached the bed. Thor and Jane were not heard for two days save twin "We're great, wink wink," texts from Jane to Darcy. Caution was thrown to the wind as two years apart left them ravenous for each other. Of course there was so much to talk about. To consider. To make peace with. To see if today felt as they thought it would. To share about their time apart. To plan for what came next.

But once they kissed nothing else mattered. It just didn't. They were in love, even as both knew it made no sense after their brief time together. Perhaps that was why it was so genuine. Something tethered them from afar. Something powerful. And they saw no reason to waste time trying to tear it apart to understand the hows and whys. This was, in Jane's mind, the very definition of just going for it.

When they touched they had all the answers they needed. Time, as always, would prove them either right or wrong.

Ever poking her for carnal info, Darcy had pressed her often early on for sex details. Jane wasn't one to put her business out like that. Thor and her, officially speaking, were barely six weeks old. And though she was far from a prude, she was still a lady. Nonetheless after much best-friend pestering she confided that sex with Thor was like riding the best roller coaster of your life and having it get better every time you got on. Darcy had a field day with the 'riding' part and had teased her unmercifully.

But it felt good to have something to be teased about. To laugh about. To blush over. Her life wasn't just her work anymore. Dr. Jane Marie Foster was an accomplished astrophysicist and her goals hadn't changed in the least. If anything she was even more laser focused and determined now that so much of what she had theorized, she had the evidence was fact. She'd drawn up several new designs for equipment she intend to build to aid her research. Her work would take years to accomplish. Triumphs and failures, trials and tribulations to come. Creating a way to travel to and from distant worlds would be her life's work.

Just not all of it now.

"Anotha!" Thor loudly shouted from the table as claps and cheers rang out in unison. Flashes from cell phones erupted as numerous requests for selfies were kindly obliged by the towering Avenger. Darcy photo-bombed a few. Eric was blissfully drunk but still wearing pants. It was a great evening all the way around.

Joe Kindle, the kindly bald owner proudly draped a "I ate the 72oz steak in one hour and didn't die" t-shirt over Thor's broad shoulder as they took a photo together. They didn't have one that actually fit.

Thoroughly enjoying the evening, and the very good wine, Jane walked back to Thor for a photo-op with a sweet little girl with long brown hair that looked to be around ten years old. Smiling, little girl nervously, but politely introduced herself as Beth. Thor and Jane took a couple of pictures with her making silly faces. Jane took a deep breath as this was kinda putting the spotlight on her as people were whispering about the woman Thor was standing near. The crowd took it all in, wide-eyed, whispering, and cell phones flashing. Her heart began to race as his big arm tugged her closer, nestling her to his side, grinning wildly.

Overcome with excitement, Beth was chatting with Thor a mile a minute, asking him if Iron Man sweated a lot in his suit, if Captain America had a girlfriend, and if the Hulk were mean or not. And then she asked who was the girl holding his hand.

Bending down to one knee, Thor gazed into Beth's pretty brown eyes, "Lady Beth, this is the woman that I love. Her name is Jane Foster. She is a brilliant scientist, very beautiful, and the most clever person I have ever known. She also likes Pop-tarts."

"So do I!" Beth beamed at the Avenger as her mom snapped a couple more pictures of them conversing.

"You have much in common, young one. For you are very beautiful as well."

Blushing wildly, Beth looked away hiding her smile. After her Dad whispered something in her ear, her face sank a bit. "I have to go, Thor. I have dance class on Saturday morning. But thank you for letting me take the pictures. And congratulations on eating that huge steak. It was awesome!" Then her shoulders dipped sadly. "I just wish I could have seen your hammer."

Leaning into Thor, Jane i sweetly interjected, "Beth, I think we can arrange that."

With a nod, Thor asked the busboy to open the back door emergency exit, and then he called Mjolnir from the skies. The massive hammer blazed through the door, slamming into his grasp as wind whipped around the restaurant for a brief time. He gently laid it on the restaurant floor, and then beckoned Beth to try and lift it.

Beth didn't look so sure about that, leaning over the massive hammer. "It looks really heavy," she sighed in a soft tone of voice.

"Looks can be deceiving," Thor gently told her, gently urging her forward. He extended his hand, and she laid her small one inside it. "Lady Beth, only one who is worthy can lift Mjolnir. I have seen thousands of beings from across the stars try and fail. Let us give it a try, shall we?"

"OK," she replied, smiling. With Thor's hand on the bottom of the handle, Beth wrapped her small hands around the rest of it. Together, they slowly lifted the hammer from the floor. The crowd cheered wildly as her dad snapped another photo. "That! Was! Awesome!"

"Yes, it appears you are quite worthy, Lady Beth."

Beth hugged Thor so hard before finally saying good night to him, and then Jane.

The entire world already knew Thor was back on Earth after the battle of London with the Dark Elves, but no one could actually pin down where he was as they moved around so often. Wherever unnatural celestial anomalies were discovered, they traveled after them. And along the way just decided to have a damn good time after all the insanity of the Aether.

Looking on as Beth and her family departed the restaurant, Jane loved how whenever Thor was around children he was so sweet and patient. There never seemed to be to many questions they could ask, or really anything from climbing on his shoulders to wanting to see him fly that he would say no too. Quietly to herself, Jane couldn't help the tiny little secret thoughts of them and what if... what if this thing they shared didn't fizzle or fade away? What if in time their future held a...

Whoa! Full stop! That was moving wayyyy, wayyyy to fast and she knew it. Six weeks was a grain of sand compared to the rock-solid foundation they needed to lay before even entertaining such thoughts.

But Thor was hers. Smiling inwardly, Jane knew that from the golden crown of his head to the soles of his big feet this man was hers. If two years apart hadn't eroded what they felt, she wasn't sure anything could. Thoughts of their future were still cloudy and she didn't want to get to ahead of herself because this relationship already meant more to her than any other she had ever had. They were living in the moment, even as a scary little voice whispered in her subconscious could she even fathom giving her heart to another man if this didn't work out?

Her answer wasn't one she was proud of, but she knew that way of thinking wasn't healthy. She was crazy in love, silly as it sounded when she had ever heard anyone else say it. And yet that was most definitely her current reality. And then Darcy drew her from her inner thoughts.

Holding up two big bags, the former intern now Shield-paid assistant scientist was as bubbly as ever, Stetson cutely in place on her head. "Just look at this stash!" she cheesed with glee. "For giving the owner permission to frame and show off the Thor pictures in his restaurant, he gave us a ton of these thick frozen steaks, our meals and drinks are free, and I got a bottle of this really good Tequila. And I'm not talking back alley banging a hooker in a dumpster Tequila. I'm talking super rich cheating CEO banging his high priced escort kind of Tequila."

Jane had always admired how Darcy excelled at sarcasm. "At least we got the good stuff," she laughed. Peering around, worry creased her face. "Where is Eric? Do you see pants on the floor anywhere?"

"Relax, Boss Lady. He's working on his laptop way over there. He's pretty wasted, but says alcohol sometimes helps him think clearer." Shrugging, she added, "Whatever keeps his pants on is a win in my books. His scary hairy legs are kinda scary."

Jane shuddered. "Less said about them the better."

"Duly noted." Darcy fished out her keys to Jane's refurbished RV. "I'm gonna load this stuff up on the 'Asgard-1', grab Eric, and then turn on the techno machines to see where we're taking this little road show next."

"I'll grab Thor and meet you out back in a bit. Thanks." Jane fist-bumped Darcy, and then crossed the room, moving towards Thor who was standing at the restaurants entrance saying goodbye to the final family that were calling it a night. His never-ending patience with people was one of his most enduring traits. Wearing a slow, mocking grin, she teased, "That was quite a victory tonight."

Standing tall over her, puffing his chest out a bit for effect, Thor regaled, "My foe was as worthy as the challenge it presented. But against the Mighty Thor it stood no chance at all."

Jane walked into his warm embrace, gazing up at him, grinning wildly. "Modest as ever."

Curling his strong arms around her, drawing her small frame flush to his broad chest, Thor leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. Of all the grand adventures he'd undertaken in his long life, she would no doubt prove to be the greatest. "Confident, milady. I am simply confident in my abilities."

Thor possessed a degree of animal magnetism that was borderline unfair in Jane's eyes. And that sexy, deep voice of his was near irresistible. "A bit overconfident?" she teased.

"Does my love doubt my abilities?" he teased right back.

"Never." Reaching for the collar of his dark shirt, she tugged him down to her, capturing his warm mouth in a kiss that took a split second to deepen hungrily. The hourly urge to climb him like a jungle gym was foreign to Jane as no man before him had ever instilled such raw lust in her before. Add to it that his desire for her was equally powerful and what they shared was intoxicatingly erotic.

Holding her in his arms, Thor simply inhaled all that she was. Her breath. Her scent. Her strength. Her intelligence and of course her love. No victory he had ever claimed compared to winning her heart. The foolishness of his past created the consequences that led him to Earth. Had any lesson learned ever been sweeter? And that she saw past the crown and the power to love the man with all that she was, he had never been more grateful and appreciative in his entire life.

They kissed a long moment more, with Thor playfully growling over her lips when she pulled away. "Nice as you were to allow them, those pictures will be all over the internet now. The world will know I am your girlfriend and its going to make things," she considered how to put it. "A bit weird for a while."

Thor arched a brow. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, its just..."

"Please explain."

"Honey, you are a super hero. In fact, you're a super hero's super hero. I mean, you can fly, which is both awesome and puts you in a class all your own," Jane began softly. "I'm... I'm not one for the spotlight." Her hands playfully toyed with the bottom of his shirt." I don't really want notoriety. Certainly nothing resembling celebrity status. I need my work to be taken seriously and to be thought of as Jane Foster, Astrophysicist. Not Jane Foster, Thor's girlfriend."

"Those who would only see you as the latter, that would trouble you?"

"Yes, it would. I've worked very hard to build a name for myself based on my work alone. Its just being a woman scientist and a woman in general, the fight for recognition is never ending. Things aren't as fair as they should be, or hopefully someday will be. But when you add a celebrity-like association to the situation it can take away from the work. From the focus of what you are trying to accomplish." She paused, and then continued. "It's like this. I want my colleagues to see my work and judge its merits based on my research, theories, and conclusions. Not that I'm dating an Avenger."

Thor tilted his head, considering her words. "And you would have preferred that no photos been taken tonight?"

Jane wasn't sure she liked how that sounded. She gave a little shake of her head. "No, not really. I want you to be you, and that openness of yours is one of the reasons I love you so much." Sighing, she accepted that things were changing forever in her world, and there was no stopping it. This was only the beginning. "Honestly, people will think whatever they want to think no matter what I do. I have no control over that and never will. It's just so hard to distinguish yourself as a professional individual when you're dating someone bigger than life."

"I am most proud to be your beloved, Jane." Drawing her closer, his hands came to rest on her shoulders. He fixed her with a piercing gaze. "That title matters more to me than any other. Though with respect to the differences in our duties, I do understand your dilemma. And I will try to be a bit more discreet if you wish?"

Oh how she loved his ability to listen and understand her subtle nuances. "Let's try that for now, OK. But please don't mistake my worries. My work matters a great deal to me, but so do you. Never forget that. I am crazy in love with you."

"My Jane," he stated with such pride and affection, softly cupping her cheek.

"Yes," she agreed, resting her forehead to his broad chest. His arms closed tightly around her, and she'd never felt more loved in all her life. "A thousand times yes."

Thor bent to her ear, whispering, "Only a thousand?"

"And all the stars in the universe," she teased cheekily.

"I find that very agreeable, for I am yours. Every breath that I take belongs to you."

From any other man that line would have sounded ridiculous. But from Thor it was such an infuriatingly sweet remark. He said what he meant as his character was completely genuine. Her perfectly imperfect 6'5, sexy as hell, super-hero, non-cooking or driving, alien, space-prince boyfriend. Jane didn't even try to rationalize the insanity of it all. She simply decided to live in the moment. "Ditto."

Twenty minutes later they were all piled in Jane's RV behind the restaurant. Peering skyward, Thor called to Heimdall, and suddenly a brilliant beam of pure light energy struck the vehicle.

And they were gone in a flash.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Thor ponders life after Asgard post a particularly horrific Avengers mission.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: "Off the Grid"**  
><strong>Written by: Shawn30 <strong>

**Chapter 2/7**

**Summary: Despite all he's seen in the vast universe of the Nine Realms, Thor struggles with the deeply painful horrors of Midgard. Jane cautiously plans for the future.**

**Category: Romance/Angst/Drama/Erotica **

**Rated: MA for language and graphic sexual situations **

**Ship: Thor/Jane in every way possible *wink***

**Timeline: Thor:The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and Agents of Shield Season 1 and 2 up to the Winter Finale are all canon except for on tiny title detail. *smile***

**Disclaimer: Disney/Marvel owns it all.**

**Authors Notes: As a die-hard Thor/Jane fan, I love their appearances in all stories, but I truly want to see more where their tale is the primary one. And instead of complaining, I decided to write one myself.**

**Authors Notes 2: This story picks up seven weeks after Chapter 1.**

**However mean your life is, meet it and live it; do not shun it and call it hard names. It is not so bad as you are. It looks poorest when you are richest. The fault-finder will find faults even in paradise. Love your life, poor as it is. You may perhaps have some pleasant, thrilling, glorious hours, even in a poorhouse. The setting sun is reflected from the windows of the almshouse as brightly as from the rich man's abode; the snow melts before its door as early in the spring. I do not see but a quiet mind may live as contentedly there, and have as cheering thoughts, as in a palace. - Henry David Thoreau, Walden**

**"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."**  
><strong>- Marcus Aurelius<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel 1000 <strong>

**Luxury high-rise hotel located in downtown Seattle, Washington**

** Room 12-20 **

**Friday, February 3rd, 2014 - 9:45 PM**

Thor's weary spirit was held spellbound by the horrors of the day.

Fresh from a gloriously long, scalding shower, the God of Thunder sank into a comfortable high-back chair wearing no more than a thick white towel around his damp torso. Lightening streaked across the heavens, briefly illuminating the pitch black of the luxuriously modern hotel suite. His head never lifted. He paid it no mind, his somber thoughts far from this place.

On the large oak desk against the beige back wall sat the thin technological tablet gifted to him by Tony Stark. In his estimation it was as much a source of frustration as it was a valuable tool to learn more about Midgard and have access to Avengers business. Sadly, he had no intention of even turning it on tonight. Whatever reports Steve wanted him to look at and give his thoughts on could wait another day.

Slowly shaking his head while trying to ignore the pounding headache rattling his skull, Thor leaned back in the chair and sighed heavily. He was mentally exhausted, though his body had already healed from the day-long battle waged against elite Hydra forces fought in the war-torn Nigerian city of Maiduguri. He felt wired, as if rest was a dream rather than a hard earned reward. There was no peace he could find for the devastating events he'd witnessed just a short time ago.

For one so old, who had traversed one end of the galaxy to the other and countless mysterious places inbewteen, he was no stranger to atrocities. But no one ever wished to see it visited upon the innocence of children.

As heavy rain pelted the broad glass of the window in heavy waves, Thor was thankful he wasn't so immune that the consequences of war could not affect him. He was not made of iron, nor was his heart so cold to war that he felt nothing at the sight of it. For that he was grateful, even as it delivered little comfort to him at the moment.

Suddenly he was back in Nigeria. The blistering heat bearing down on him, the cries of a foreign language by the terrified people running for their very lives as explosions detonated in all directions around them. The stench of murder hung hot in the air as civilians were unceremoniously shot while fleeing for their lives. Hydra viciously sought an ancient alien Kree artifact thought buried near the ravaged city, and using Islamic extremists outfitted with incredibly powerful weapons, they slaughtered nearby villages and most of the city in an effort to discover their prize.

The Avengers arrived in full force, battling Hydra forces across many miles while trying to lead Red Cross and other relief efforts through the battle-ravaged land. When finally the day was won and the last drop of blood spilled, the causalities numbered a horrific one thousand, seven hundred, and fifty-nine.

But it was the sight of ninety children burned beyond recognition in a smoldering ditch that crippled something within him. For those that committed the massacre, Thor's fury swept them from this world forever and with no mercy at all. And though Captain America had words with him over his venomous rage, not even Steve could maintain any anger longer than a heartbeat.

The Avengers won the day, but at a crushing cost. One that would no doubt resonate with them all for a very long time to come. There would be no trials. No prisons for the guilty. Nothing but far to many graves, soul-crushing grief, and the will to rebuild. There was no justice to be found at the other end of war. Only survival.

Bathed in shadowy darkness, Thor settled back in his chair, his heart as heavy as it had ever been. The sickening scent of burning flesh was seared into his memory. The small limbs... He would drown that memory in barrels of Asgardian ale had he any tonight. The day would never come that he would be able forget coming over that smokey ridge, his heavy boots digging into the scorched Earth. He and Natasha discovered the massive grave site, both mute in pure horror as they looked on. There was nothing they could do. Not one child was still alive. They'd arrived to late to stop the monsters.

Monsters, Thor considered wearing a hateful scowl.

He'd fought all manner of monsters for more years than there were hairs on his beloved's head. Bizarre, animalistic, alien forms of life that inspired shock and awe. Merciless creatures so foul in stench and appearance he had to drink for hours just to forget. And yet today, on Earth, he saw the face of monsters and they looked just like him. No different. Not alien. The same as those children they had butchered without care.

Shutting his eyes, Thor fondly recalled Frigga telling him and Loki when they were young that they were her heart and soul. That she loved them more than her own life, and that they would someday understand that when they became parents. But what sickness lived within the monsters today that killed those children in retaliation against those defending their right to live free? What sort of monsters burned children alive? Sons and daughters of their own land? Hydra cared nothing for the people of Nigeria on either side. And when the battle was lost those that survived fled into the night.

Rivets of liquid cascaded down the windows as Thor allowed tonight's thunderstorm to gently hypnotize his mind. The rhythmic sound of rain flooding the city simmered his temper to a degree. He had a deep affection for storms as he felt them on an almost spiritual level. They quietly soothed his inner thoughts as he craned his neck about, enjoying the subtle pop. By far he was the oldest and most battle experienced member of the Avengers. Had buried far more friends. Killed more than they could imagine in his very long life. Of what death the lot of them had seen combined, paled in comparison to his own experiences.

Once upon a time war was adventure to him in his immature era. Battles were won and lost with little care to anything more than the wild victory celebrations afterward.

But Thor was a different man now, his head bowed as he tried to make peace with his old self. His heart bled for the parents of those stolen and murdered children. Though he tore apart those responsible, his armor coated in the blood of pure hatred, nothing he could do would ease their suffering. For all his great power and strength, he could offer no more than violent justice and his most humble condolences before flying back to Seattle. Relief workers, skilled in dealing with the ravages of post-war and other such Earth atrocities would do all that he could not.

Hungry and soul-tired as he walked barefoot through the spacious hotel suite, Thor missed Jane's loving presence. With Erik and Darcy's assistance, she'd spent the day scowering the city for tech parts to build new devices that would aid in her research. Devices she would be certain would not contain software that either Shield or Tony Stark might be able to hack into because she built it herself. She spoke of needing her work to be pure, and far from the manipulation of even the good intended.

His clever, brilliant Jane. Yes, Thor could always find his smile when he thought of her. In the darkest night, she was his guiding light. How he had won her love was still a mystery to him, and the greatest treasure he had ever unearthed.

Now standing at the parted tan-colored window curtains, Thor looked out over the rain soaked horizon. Yet another city so unlike the majesty of Asgard, and yet beautifully unique all its own. The Space Needle edifice was particularly captivating to him. Having arrived two days ago, he hadn't had time to take in the city as Darcy put it. Jane was dead set on what she needed to accomplish from the moment they hit town, and when the Avengers called to him he gave his beloved his word that he would return safely, and then was gone.

A clicking sound suddenly ripped his thoughts back to the present. A soft glow of light emerged from behind him as he heard the door open, and the rustle of bags. Was he so in love that he could recognize her foot steps? Lifting his gaze, Jane's smile was a gift bestowed upon him. Her dark denim jacket, jeans, M.I.T t-shirt and sneakers were 'Casual Jane' at her very best. He quickly rose to from the chair. "Allow me to assist you."

"It's OK," Jane politely waved him off as she sat three dark plastic bags on the floor by their California King-sized bed, followed by her purse and laptop bag. She was pleased to note that yet again, Mjolnir was resting on a coat hanger. Her toes in the middle of the night were most thankful to not bang into the hammer as she'd done in previous cities. And as her eyes admired his incredibly powerful frame clad only in that towel, she recalled the news reports she'd followed closely most of the day. Only now she could make out the dark expression written on his face. That the light in his eyes had dimmed. She wasted no time walking toward him, "Tell me what troubles your heart tonight?"

Thor wore a soft smile for her benefit, shaking his head as he took a seat in the chair at the desk once more. The last thing he ever wanted to do was worry her. "I am well, my love," he quietly replied, though did not believe he convinced her judging by the concerned look in her eyes. She could read him so well. Lying to her wasn't an option. "Tell me of your clever endeavors this evening? I trust you were successful, as always?"

Thor was being sweet, which was his nature. But nothing was sweet about the devastating video footage Jane watched on CNN earlier today. Shrugging off her damp jacket, she rested it over the oak desk while slipping off her sneakers. And then she eased over his lap, her legs dangling over her powerful thighs. When her head came to rest over his shoulder, his arms circled her as if there were no better place for her in all the world. She lifted a hand to his stubbled cheek, drawing his attention to her. "Tell me," she softly ordered.

His was a larger than life persona that could offer no signs of weakness. No chinks in his armor. Nothing that could alter his path once he set forth. He was the Crown Prince and future King of Asgard. High Protector of the Nine Realms. The God of Thunder. Avenger. He was a mountain that could not be moved. And yet here, with his beloved Jane, he could simply be a man. One who was as flawed and affected by life as any other. A man who simply needed the person he loved most in the world.

Pressing his mouth to her forehead for a loving kiss, he nestled against her. His voice carried low, and uncharacteristically shaky. "The Widow and I came upon a massive grave filled with dozens of dead children. They had been set on fire by local forces loyal to Hydra," he spat out the fowl words, swallowing hard in the back of his throat. "Nearly a hundred, lost long before we could intervene. The bodies were so small..."

Wincing sadly, Jane tenderly stroked his cheek. Sometimes the greatest expression of love was simply listening.

After a long pause, Thor continued against her shoulder. "In my travels I have had the misfortune of coming across such horrors. But today, I was..." he expressed while clutching her firmly to his chest. "I can not fathom what power or prize could be gained from such evil visited upon the innocent. It was beyond comprehension."

Her arms curled warmly round his neck, willing him closer as she softly stroked the back of his head. "Sometimes I wonder what kind of world this is where such evil exists."

"And yet I visited my rage upon that evil," he swore coldly in her ear, his heart pounding in his chest. "Natasha and I tracked twenty armed men fleeing to small boats near a river. We had been told a small force of that size had raided a village not far from there hours earlier. All children over the age of twelve were taken." Thor absently stroked her thigh, simply needing to touch her. To touch something good so that he would not feel so bad. "The men we followed were carrying empty canisters. Liquid the Widow said she smelled at the sight of the massacre. Their flesh reeked of it. We spoke not a word, save slaughtering them all without mercy." He felt her stiffen in his arms, but only for a moment.

Brushing her lips near his ear, Jane whispered, "And not a fuck was given." She felt him smile warmly over her neck. "I have no sympathy for anyone who hurts children. It is the most deplorable act I can imagine." Shifting to frame his face with her hands, she drew him down for a deep kiss, loving the way his arms tightened around her slender waist. Her heart ached for him, even as she loved how small the world became when it was just them. "Did the Avengers stop Hydra?"

"We were triumphant in the end," he was pleased to report. "Banner discovered that the artifact was never in Nigeria, or even on Earth at this time. Alas, that did not deter Hydra from its desperate gamble. Steve split us up into groups of two so that we might cover a greater distance of territory. Hours later we were able to defeat all of Hydra's forces and the others they employed. We have restored peace to that region, and U.N. relief forces are moving in to aid the survivors. We assisted in building shelters and repairing a major bridge before returning to America. It was the least we could do."

Jane softly brushed her fingers through his thick, dark blonde hair. He leaned into her loving caress. "Even through tragedy, good was accomplished. As always, you did your very best and that is all anyone can ask of you or anyone else." She met his gaze head-on. "Today was a bad day. It sucked. It wasn't the first and it won't be the last. All we can do is take life one day at a time. So if you need to grieve, do it. Feel hurt. Be angry. Throw something. Scream if you have too. Just don't hold it in. Don't bury it. Be disgusted by what you saw and let it fuel you to keep fighting for those who were lost. Courage is doing what is right no matter the consequences. At least that's what I think."

Thor sighed peacefully into her T-shirt, brushing a kiss over the soft skin of her neck. Even the faint scent of her perfume made him smile. "You are wise beyond your years, Jane."

Her nose scrunched up playfully. "Nah, I'm just a regular person trying to figure out life just like everyone else. Some days I have some things figured out. Others, I just want to eat Pop Tarts and hide under the covers with my books."

Thor lovingly brushed his lips over hers, whispering, "May I hide with you?"

Jane engaged another slow kiss, nibbling his bottom lip ever so. She whispered back, "That depends."

His grin turned as devilish as her own. "What is your wish, so that I might set myself to purpose?"

"That you bring the Pop Tarts," she snickered. The hearty laughter that bubbled out of him threatened to overwhelm her heart. She'd felt love for a man before. Even accepted that she'd been in love. Been happy for a time. But never like this. Never this bone deep, coursing through her veins kind of love she shared with Thor. It was equal parts thrilling and terrifying. But so worth the enormous effort needed to grow this thing between them. "Better?"

Thor answered her with another lazy, passionate kiss that saw him thoroughly suckle and stroke her tongue inside the warm confines of his mouth. The soft sounds of their kissing drowned out the thunder storm streaking across the heavens. His strong arms settled her over the now hard length of him, so that she might know what was hers and what she always inspired.

And then his belly rumbled nearly as loud as the thunder outside.

"I take it you haven't eaten all day long?" Jane poked at him playfully, and then evilly slipped off his lap with a low grind of her hips over his manhood. She loved the darkness that crested within his gaze, focused solely on her. She narrowly escaped when he reached for her once more. "We have that huge seafood platter from last night. I'm going to heat it up. Why don't you get dressed."

Suddenly hungry for more than food, Thor growled, "Perhaps I don't want to get dressed."

Thor's 'I'm going to fuck you hard tonight' expression was well known to Jane these days. Never ceased to arouse her as well. But she wanted to talk some more, and once the Naked Olympics got started she wouldn't be able to think and express all that she needed to tonight. So with a silent little grumble of her own, she marched over to the suites refrigerator. "We have enough for two plates and can share a salad. Gimme ten minutes."

She was being evil, but he sensed there was more to her escape than to simply delay their passion. Walking over to the dresser, he pulled out a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, dropped his towel and slipped them on. "Pardon my manners, love. How was your day?"

Reheating shrimp, lobster, and crab via microwave was but one of Jane Foster's many valuable, if quirky cooking skills. She could do a hell of a lot with a little bit. "I'm in the process of writing my own Linux code for the Operating System I'm creating for my own devices. I had a two and a half hour consult with some brilliant college students today at a hacker coffee shop," she began. "And while I'm no fan of using the American Express black card Tony gave you for obvious reasons, it helps to have the money to buy the best stuff. But just in case he's keeping track of what I buy to figure out what I'm building, and I know how paranoid that sounds, I bought some extra equipment on the side. Whatever we don't use Darcy will donate it. But for the most part Darcy, Erik and I drove around town all day buying a shitload of parts and devices. It'll be a few weeks before all of my schematics are finished and I can really get down to building what I need, but we're making real progress here."

As Thor set out plates, silverware, and opened a bottle of white wine, he watched over his love and how different she was than the woman he always imagined might ensnare him. She wasn't a traditional warrior, and yet she was as discovery and the advancement to benefit the world were the battles she waged. He greatly admired her relentless tenacity, and how she was the most clever woman he had ever known. Nothing had ever or would ever stand in her way. She believed in herself, and that was very sexy to him. She was the most beautiful as well. The most sensuous. The sounds she made when he took her... Suddenly he had to angle away, grinning wildly. "So a good day it was. That pleases me."

Jane removed the steaming plate from the microwave, and then spoke over her shoulder, "Do you know how proud I am of you?"

"It sustains me, as does your love."

"It is because I love the man that you are. Your courage and your dedication to those you must protect. That you care and can share those emotions with me." After all that truthful, yet romantic talk, she had to add teasingly, "Of course I'd love it if you didn't wash your cape with my whites. You are most definitely not the God of Laundry."

As she set his plate down, he sarcastically fired back, "Your cold feet can be a bit challenging at night. Are you sure you're not part Frost-Giant?"

Her mock gasp desperately fought a smile. "I wonder what would happen if the world knew the God of Thunder used his girlfriend's Herbal Essence shampoo and conditioner?"

Seated across from her, Thor's hand came to rest over his apparently wounded heart. "Your coffee is a bit, deadly. I'd gladly serve it to Hydra agents."

Jane arched a competitive brow. "Your table manners are suspect at best. And by suspect, I mean nonexistent."

"Your morning breath..."

"If you finish that sentence I will kill you, Thor," she warned in a loving tone as they began eating dinner.

Their small, simple table resembled so many others they'd dined at over the last couple of months. Another hotel room, albeit very high-class. Playful banter aside, they conversed about Darcy and her growing interest in the science of what Jane was working to accomplish. More and more the 'intern' tag was falling aside as she began prepping to be a real assistant. And she was serious about it.

Erik was as healed as he likely would ever be, but strange quirks aside his brilliance was still there. And he'd found some peace amidst the slight madness he endured. He was finding his way back. And when Thor asked her if she had ever looked at a website called 'Two Girls and Cup', as Tony suggested they watch together, Jane nearly spit out her wine while lamenting Iron Man's bad influence.

All the while Thor sensed a subtle nervousness within his Jane. She seemed anxious for a reason he could not surmise. Finally, he inquired, "When will you gift me with what causes you unrest this night? I would not wish my poor mood to fall to you."

Needing to face him, Jane politely wiped her mouth with a small napkin, and then sat up straight in her chair. This was going to be one of the most important relationship talks they've had in the short time they've been together and she wasn't sure how to navigate it other than to dive right in. But this was not her comfort zone. "When we all left London we did so as much to get away, travel, and just be together as we did to further my research by traveling the globe."

While wiping his hands on a napkin, Thor quipped, "Please tell me you haven't grown weary of my company already?"

"Never," she assured him, grinning. Her tone of voice turned serious. "Being with you is beautiful. I have never been happier in all my life."

While this pleased Thor endlessly, he sensed far more was to come from this conversation. "Please continue."

"So its been a few months since all the Malekith craziness and we've had fun and I've gotten some work done," she began a tiny bit nervously. "But my research and all the work that is still to come will likely take years. There is no end in sight."

"The quest for knowledge is a never-ending one. I did not expect that there would be," Thor said. "Your work is one of your defining attributes. I appreciate being a part of it. And watching you make history, I am so proud of you."

With that eloquent, slightly British tone of voice he could make her belly do back-flips. That he was genuine and sincere made her love him all the more.

Jane rose from her chair while smoothing her hands down her faded jeans. She rounded the small oval table, and then leaned against it near Thor, her legs now crossed. "What I am trying to say, and obviously doing a very poor job of is... look around you. This is a hotel room. One of many we've stayed in since London. Our suitcases are right over there in the corner. We're eating our dinner heated up in a microwave oven. A mini-fridge is attached to the side of the TV stand. This is our life right now, and..." She paused, her gaze dipping as did her voice. "For now this life fits what we agreed on, but I've been offered a position in a multinational research organization where other scientists will be touring the world for the next two years just like I'm doing now. Gathering and sharing data. Creating and testing new theories. Our goal is to help the world better understand what is beyond it, and to better ourselves. To make the world a better place."

Thor listened intently, absorbing her words as she continued.

"The organization is still in the early planning stages and not likely to have their feet on the ground until the Fall. But I am very familiar with a number of people involved. They reached out to me three weeks ago for preliminary talks. All of the scientists would be working together, but not for each other. We would all be independent, and would receive grants to fund our individual and collective work. But that lifestyle requires a lot of travel. A ton of constant upheaval." She sighed, running a hand through her brown hair as her right foot tapped over the floor. "Before you came into my life I wouldn't have batted an eye lash at taking this opportunity. I might have been single, but I wasn't stressing over it. I didn't feel some imaginary biological clock ticking. I was, I am very comfortable in my skin. Being a single, career-focused woman made me happy. And I never felt that sort of life was lacking. I still don't. Only now, there's you."

Jane took his large hand between hers, a loving smile lifting her face. "Now I am deeply in love with you, and our relationship sits right alongside my career as the most important things in my life. But to be honest with you, 'we' are now number one. Not science. Just us," she finished quietly. "So looking at a bit more than two years of still being on the road, with so many airports and miles in cars, eating out of roadside diners, and living out of suitcases I just need to know how you would feel about that. I know that as time passes people are supposed to put down roots."

"Put down roots?" Thor inquired with a slight tilt of his head. "I do not understand the phrase."

"Putting down roots means finding one place that's ours and building a home for just the two of us," Jane explained. "Creating a place where we live our lives together and make it our own. Where we plan for the future and raise a family. Its personal to us, not just you or me. A place no matter where life takes us or what we experience, we go back there and its ours."

Jane wasn't to proud that she was looking at the floor more than her boyfriend. Fear could do strange things like that. "It's what people do when they are in love and time has passed and they're sure of where they stand and what they want. But if I take this opportunity we would be signing off the next two years of our lives. My career would be taking precedence over us putting down roots. And that's a hard thing to ask of you, when you've already given up the throne of Asgard for me."

Thor considered her deeply. Profoundly. He gently squeezed her hands, and then stood before her. "You fear that I would not be agreeable to this?"

The words tumbled out of her before she could restrain them. "I fear the day you wake up and realize how ordinary a woman I am. I fear that you will look around one day and find my simple little world doesn't compare to the wonders of Asgard. I fear the day you don't look at me with desire in your eyes because its years later and my body has changed and I have aged. I fear that you will realize that this life isn't what you want." She just had to get all of this out of her. "One day you will be crowned King of Asgard. And me, I didn't get even one vote for Homecoming Queen despite being the president of three science clubs that totaled thirty-nine people. And that pissed me off. I'm still pissed off years later about that. "

Thor's hand tenderly cupped her cheek, caressing. "My love, while I am not aware of what a Homecoming Queen is, I swear this to you." He carefully drew her into his arms, snuggling her to his broad chest as he towered above her. "There is no sacrifice in my life if I never take the throne. It is not for me now, and may never be. I have sworn to protect the Nine Realms and I will do so with my dying breath. But that is the sacrifice I make of my own free will. As for the throne of Asgard," he held her gaze hostage, intensity flaring in his eyes. "I will only ever take the throne if you are my Queen."

"Queen Jane Marie Foster-Odinson," she teased playfully, testing out the outrageous title with a whimsical flair.

His gaze narrowed. "Do not tempt with with such a beloved dream."

Jane lost her voice that instant. To soon. Far to soon. Far to crazy. Insane. Not rational. Not smart or careful. She knew life wasn't a Disney movie where the handsome Prince gives you a castle and makes you a princess and you marry, then go and make little golden-haired babies with hammer baby rattles. And yet as she stared into his hopelessly beautiful blue eyes she felt the incredibly strong emotion of hope. Somewhere deep down she wanted forever with him, even as such a statement sounded like optimistic, youthful silliness. But why shouldn't she hope for a happy ending? Why should she just think that was for someone else when she actually wanted it for herself right now?

"Jane, there is nothing ordinary about you or your world. I discover the extraordinary every single time I look into your eyes. I am in awe of your character, beauty, brilliance, and endless passion for knowledge. And for me," he added darkly, wearing a smirk. "In my long life I have loved no other as I love you. A life with you is worth far more than any other life I could lead."

"That's sweet, but..."

Thor quickly interjected, "I know all to well that loving me comes with sacrifices on your end as well. I fear the day that the great many threats from the enemies of Asgard and the dangers of my responsibilities become to great for you to bear. I fear that you will look at the shorter lifespan of your people and decide it would be best to end us now rather than hurt me years later when you die before me. I fear about all that comes with my life would become overwhelming for you, and you decide to walk away for a simpler, safer path."

Resting against his bare chest, she smiled tenderly when his hand came to rest on the small of her back. The steady beat of his heart calmed her as it always did. They were quiet for a long time, lost in their own thoughts and just being together. Jane spoke softly, "I waited two years for you."

Guilt clenched at his gut. He rested his chin on the top of her head, holding her so close. "I did all that I could to return to you. It proved far more difficult than I imagined."

"I don't doubt that," Jane admitted, looking up at him once more. "I needed to know if being with you was just some weird fantasy I built in my head about this supposedly great guy and the one romantic movie moment of my life."

"And now?"

"You are my heart, Thor," her voice trembled lightly. "I can't predict the future. But I know I want to be with you. I want our relationship to grow and evolve. And I'm ready to fight for us with all that I am."

"As am I." He would lay down his life for this woman. That she had been ready to die with him rather than live without him in London told him everything he needed to know. He caressed her lower back, his fingers cascading down her spine. "Now, about your opportunity. I know what your research means to you. That you had goals long before hitting me with your mobile home."

"Never gonna let me live that one down, huh?" she joked.

"I don't want you to be anyone other than Dr. Jane Foster. That is who I have fallen madly in love with. If it is your wish to traverse this world seeking your answers and accomplishments, rest assured I will champion your efforts. I wish only to be by your side. I see nothing lacking in hotel rooms or small tables or little units that keep food cold. I wish a life with you. So if you are asking my opinion, I say that if you want to take this opportunity then do so. We will not be affected."

"But we still won't have a home of our own."

"You are my home," Thor assured her. "Wherever you are, that is where my home will reside. Be it a tent in the wilds, or a cave on the far side of the world, or a old motel in some small town. Home is wherever you are for me."

"You are my home as well." She stepped her feet on top of his to give herself a wee bit more height, and then boldly pressed her mouth to his for a deeply erotic, slow kiss. Their lips swayed hotly, tongues brushing ever so as they held each other. And then she confided with her eyes closed, quietly, "I want to do it."

"Then set that thought to purpose, my love." Jane's thoughtful smile lit up the night sky. "But know this, Jane Foster. Someday we will have 'our' home. Be it here or on Asgard or on both worlds, I will see it done. I swear it."

Roots. He wanted to put down roots with her. Not just a physical home of brick and frame, but the emotional home of their lives together. He was in this for the long haul. He was all in and so was she. Terrifying, but exhilarating as well. She suddenly needed to lighten the mood. "What would you think of the name Thor Foster?"

Thor arched a brow. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Her eyes widened like saucers, but she kept her cool, somehow. "I'm simply gathering data for a long-term personal project I have only in recent months begun planning for."

His clever, wonderful Jane. How had he ever smiled before her? He did not know. "Foster-Odinson is a bit more my taste." Bending to her ear, he whispered, "And if you are adding this to your data, do include this. Thor Odinson quite prefers the title of Queen to Doctor before you name. Just for reference sake."

Her head ducked ever so smiling widely. "Duly noted." Slipping from his embrace, her heart light and happy, Jane began back-peddling towards the bathroom. So this is how adults in love got past tricky situations. "Let's watch a movie and just relax. I'm going to change out of these damp clothes and brush my teeth. Then you can brush your teeth with your own toothbrush as I intend to hide mine."

"Such a smart mouth," Thor's tease chased after her.

Ten minutes later Jane exited the bathroom very minty-fresh, angling past Thor on her way to their dresser as he walked off to brush his teeth. Stripping off her clothes, she tossed them in a white hamper on the floor. "I guess I'll have to be the Goddess of Laundry tomorrow," she noted as she took in the sight of the full hamper. Pushing that to the back of her mind, she grabbed the matching pajama top of Thor's ensemble, sans a bra or panties.

Oh yes, Jane fully intended to get laid tonight.

When Thor emerged from the bathroom he paused mid-step, drinking in the alluring vision of 'his' Jane in that long-sleeved over-sized plaid shirt and not a damn thing else. She made his cock harden with every passing second, her aura so feminine and desirable in its simplicity. The cotton garment hung from her sexy, petite frame nearly to her knees, and with only two buttons hooked the lovely expanse of soft bare skin gifted to his heated gaze was nearly his undoing. His voice was a low growl as he watched her climb on top of the bed. "What wickedness do you seek to inspire this evening with such attire?"

On her knees against the head-board of the massive bed, Jane sat back on her heels, gracing him with her most innocent smirk. "You are so easily tempted then?"

"That is not an answer."

"What words could I convey that would reveal what you already know?"

Bantering with her was sometimes pure seduction. Her softly flushed, beautiful face captivated him. That her heart was even more beautiful... "I may want my shirt back."

"In life you don't always get what you want," Jane taunted, and when he looked ready to capture her she politely held up her hand to pause his advance. "The USA channel is airing one of my all-time favorite bad movies tonight. It's called 'Weird Science.'"

"Such an appropriate title, all things considered," he snickered, joining her on the bed as they shoved the covers down and slid in. The intense urge to drag her beneath him and spread her legs was powerful, but when she settled comfortably into his side, resting her head over his shoulder he simmered his desire to simply enjoy spending time with her. "What is the plot of this movie?"

Jane brushed a kiss over his shoulder, loving the natural scent of his skin. "Well, two nerdy science students embark on a bold plan to use science to build the most perfect, sexy woman in the world."

Thor bent to her ear, nuzzling her until she giggled. "You, in other words."

"Oh, you smooth talker," Jane rolled her eyes, laughing. And it felt so good to laugh with him. So carefree. "It's from the 1980's, so its pretty old, but entertaining. Silly entertainment is how I would describe it." Reaching for the remote on the nightstand, Jane switched on the TV and then turned up the volume. "Just sit back, shove today out o your mind, and let me introduce you to the hilariously bad wonders of 1980's comedies. I promise you won't be disappointed."

After stretching his arms out over his head in a relaxing pose, Thor sank back against a couple of large pillows with Jane on his right side, cuddled against him. The warmth of her dulled the cold reality of the day he'd lived through. As always just being next to her improved his mood. "Thank you."

Pressing a kiss over a scar on his right side of his neck, Jane yawned lightly. "For what?"

"Loving me," he began softly, gazing at her. "Waiting for me. Understanding me. So many things," he said into her hair, reveling in the quiet intimacy they shared.

"I'm glad you were worth the wait." Maintaining her cool, Jane calmly rested a hand over his thigh, tracing little circles there as the movie played. She told him how old she was when she first saw it, and how she had the biggest crush on Anthony Michael Hall. How she'd been at a sleep-over with three other girls downing a bucket of butter-soaked popcorn and mooning over the awesomeness of this movie.

Thor loved hearing of her youth. Her experiences and friends and things that had brought happiness to her. They were still so new, having only a few months of truly being together. And yet nothing before her compared to her. This strange world and its equally strange customs had somehow charmed him into being truly happy and at peace with who he was.

It was a hour into the film was when Thor felt the small hand lazily crawling up his thigh until it rested innocently over his rapidly hardening manhood. Jane, to her credit as an apparent innocent bystander, never took her eyes off the screen or changed her expression in the least. "Jane?" he growled low as her hand fisted him over the PJ's, now grazing a single finger slowly up and down the hard length, teasing him to a desperately erect state.

"Shhh, my favorite part of the movie is coming up," Jane blew lightly over his cheek while gently delving her small hand beneath the front opening of his pajamas to wrap her fingers around him. His shiver caused one her own as he throbbed in her fist, so warm and hard. She began stroking lightly, up and down, reveling in the labored way his breathing deepened.

After such a ugly day, Thor allowed his eyes to slip shut, giving himself over the the exquisite pleasure of Jane's soft hand fucking his cock to full length, gripping and squeezing until he at last had to pump his hips just once. A single finger swiped over the sensitive head of his shaft, brushing the moisture over and around before wrapping around him once more. His neck arched off the pillow, his cock straining in her delicious grip.

Uninhibited and deeply in love, Jane finally gazed into his baby blues. Her voice was a low, decadent promise. "It is your sworn duty to take care of the Nine Realms. Let me take care of you tonight."

"Jane," her blessed name escaped his lips within a sigh as feathery kisses trickled down his shoulder blade, over his collar bone, across his throat, descending past his broad chest until at last Jane had comfortably settled half over his lap. Not a word fled his mouth as she pulled him free through the pajama opening and ducked her head, her gorgeous brown hair fanning over his lower body. Her warm breath hovered over the head of his aching cock, taunting him as the storm outside intensified. "Please," he panted, half-begged her.

"Pun intended, I'm gonna make you see stars."

And then he felt the wet graze of her tongue swirling over the tiny slit. His breath hitched, hips flexing the moment she swallowed him deep inside the humid confines of her mouth, her soft lips nursing the head ever so tenderly. All he knew in the world was the pleasure she gifted him with and the driving rain pelting the windows harder.

Jane drowned the taste of him over her tongue, drawing deeply over the head before slowly taking more and more of this man into her mouth. Long, wet, noisy sucks filled the air with an intoxicating eroticism. His soul-searing moaning amplified her own arousal, tightening her nipples beneath her shirt. She took several deep breaths while taking him, deeply sucking his cock.

"My Jane," Thor exhaled harshly, held spellbound by the hypnotic rise and fall of the back of her head over his lap at a lazy pace. He caressed her bare thighs as she sucked harder, hollowing her cheeks, loving the way her lips stretched around him. The pleasure was so perfect, so thorough that all he could do was groan in sweet worship of her incredible skill.

Having been handed in life less in the height and boob department than most girls, Jane knew she made up for it in smarts and the lack of a gag reflex. And though the number of men to enjoy the latter were few, they all knew they were damn lucky when they did. But none were 'her' Thor. As she softly lapped warm saliva over the head of his cock, she sucked hard once more, her lips pursing over the crown before drawing him into the warmth of her mouth. Her breath hissed as she increased her pace until her name fled his lips in acute applause. She took him to the back of her throat, deeply drawing around him, inhaling his length. The now familiar masculine scent of him invaded her senses, leaving her so wet and needy to feel him buried inside her.

And then she heard him warn her in a hoarse cry. And then again, even more desperate. He was polite even at a time like this, but Jane wanted him so far over the edge of control he couldn't think. To that end she sucked harder, faster, bobbing her head over his lap relentlessly with her other hand stroking the base of his cock until he at last erupted in thick bursts, roaring his release, his entire body heaving as she sucked him bone dry. Every. Last. Drop. Shaking hands softly cradled the back of her head, hips rocking into the last of her tender sucks, shivering above her. She softly released the head, and then rested hers over his trembling thigh.

Grinning up at him with equal parts pride and that he was still thick and hard, Jane adored the dreamy, incredibly satisfied expression he wore. His heaving chest and flushed skin were glorious to behold. Her tongue darted at the corner of her mouth, swiping the last of his essence as he watched her in awe. "I know I'm the very best girlfriend ever. I accept that truth. You don't need to say a word."

Thor panted as he blinked in the dark. He lifted up a bit when he felt her yanking the pajama pants down off his hips. "And yet, your magnificence should be acknowledged."

"Only when I'm done with you," Jane promised evilly as she rose up on her knees, and then straddled his lap high. "And I am not nearly done with you yet."

Thor's fists clutched at the sheets from the pleasure of the slick glide of her sex over his twitching cock as her hips brushed the length of him back and forth before she pressed the head at her entrance, and then slowly sank him inside her. He felt her pulsing hotly around him, swaying her hips over his lap in a lazy, rocking fashion that crippled his senses. She was a goddess bathed in midnight shadows, lording over him. The gorgeous vision of her long, brown hair falling over her face, veiled in the darkness.

Jane was bent over him now, her warm breath fanning over his face, kissing his skin with heated sensation. The gentle bounce of her small breasts as her nipples brushed over her shirt tantalized her. Lavender fingernails dug into his shoulders as she rode him all the way down, her ass meeting his upper thighs with every decadent descent. "You're so hard inside me," she breathed.

"There are no majestic wonders in the stars that compare to thee."

Jane nibbled at his neck, rocking back against him, her pussy opening and closing tightly around him in a wickedly slow rhythm. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she held his lustful gaze. "God, I love fucking you," she whispered over his mouth before capturing it in a fiery kiss. He released a uninhibited sexuality within her she hadn't ever known she was capable of. Her breaths now came in husky gasps as she rode over him, feeling the sweet tingle grow more and intense. "Thor... love you so much."

Thor caught the back of her head , drawing her down, kissing her with sheer, raw lust. His hands filled with her firm, softly rounded ass, driving her down on his hard cock. Mercy, the erotic husky sounds she made. How she was so wet for him. So snug around his cock, rising and falling above him, her beautiful features contorting passionately. "Your enticing charms will be the death of me."

"But what a way to go," she whimpered above him, riding him harder now with a relentless ferocity as jolts of pleasure stormed over her. Every single name he grunted her name she rocked her hips, clenching and releasing around his thick cock, sinking him so deep inside her. She felt his right hand come to rest of her hip, guiding her down at the pace he wanted. "Uh, uh. I'm in the drivers seat, remember."

Thor snarled, "You find pleasure in being in control."

He stated rather than asked. Bending down to the shell of his ear, she gently bit it between her teeth, breathing, "If I am ever to be Queen, I have to learn how to rule."

"Then by all means, rule me."

Jane's thighs began to tremble as she began slamming down on him, fucking him harder, racing after, straining for her climax. The soft slap of their bodies colliding as Thor thrust up into her saw her nails dig into his shoulders. Her sex tensed around him, squeezing as the mattress serenaded them with the rhythmic squeaking of the bed springs. Staring down into the eyes of the man she loved with all of her heart, a feminine cry roared from her as a tremendous orgasm swept over her in the most pleasurable waves of ecstasy. She stilled with him buried inside her, drawing tightly around his slick shaft, coming so hard around him. His strong arms held her to his chest when she finally slumped over him, his hips still driving into her, prolonging her exquisite climax. Her toes curled, panting into his neck, trembling all over her body. "God..."

"Of thunder, yes. I am." Thor heard Jane laugh softly into the side of his neck, the sound slowly eroding the darkness of the day. When she rose above him once more, he carefully drew the pajama top from off her shoulders, tossing it on the other side of the room. Even in the dark she was so gloriously beautiful to him, her small breasts and tight nipples drawing his hunger tight. "You are exquisite, Jane Foster."

Licking her lips as he was still hard inside her, she leaned down to his ear, and then lightly exhaled the words she knew drove him mad. Words that ignited his fiery spirit. His possessive, erotic trigger. "I'm yours."

Simple. Quietly spoken. Provocative. And yet his reaction was intensely visceral. Strong arms encircled her tightly to his chest. And then he ordered, "Say it again!"

With a subtle arch of her hips, sinking down on him once more, Jane's voice trembled as softly swore, "I belong to you. I'm yours."

Those devastating words never failed to unleash the animal within. And she loved the absolute power it gave her.

Air fled her lungs in a heated rush when she was flipped over onto her back, his mouth crushing down passionately, dominantly over hers. Their kiss was nearly violent in nature. Lustful. Hungry. The way his agile tongue thrust into her mouth, her sex was now jealous as they French kissed so aggressively her nails were clawing at his back in response. Then his mouth and hands were on her sensitive breasts, his warm palms molding to their supple shape, now sucking urgently at the pebbled tips.

Passionate kisses rained down her body, his tongue lapping softly at her belly button before, "Thor!" she cried out when his tongue thrust inside her pussy, drowning in her slickness, pushing into her while her nails dug sharply into the rumpled bed sheets. "Fuck!" she sore as his mouth sucked her pussy with loud, uninhibited sounds that saw her thrashing over the bed, her heels beating into the mattress. Her hips angled, trembling as she fed him, let him feast on her sex and feast he did. Lashing his tongue between the lips of her sex, his strong hands gripping her backside while tongue fucking her.

Thor was out of control and he loved it. The sweet taste of her was his obsession. His addiction. There would be no recovery from it and he had no intention of ever trying. His focus settled on forcing her to cum in his mouth, and it happened barely ten minutes later, her body quaking, hips arching, nails digging into his scalp as he just wouldn't stop sucking until she was liquid soft and boneless. Only then did he ascend her body, thrusting into her fully in one deep stroke.

"Mine!" Thor grunted loudly, fucking Jane with a rough, desperate rhythm as her legs curled around his waist, heels over his lower back. His vision blurred as he fucked her relentlessly, light sweat now glistening their straining bodies. The raw scent of them hung hot in the air. It felt like her body was sucking on his, drawing tightly around him as his knees anchored into the mattress, the sheets now a twisted mess around them. "Always mine!"

"Yes!" she bit at the shell of his ear, inhaling sharply as the impacting smacks of flesh resonated in the darkened hotel suite. She tightened her grip around his neck, reveling in how erotic it felt to have him crave her so desperately, need her so badly. Fingers canvased his broad back, her lips fluttering, hair disheveled over a pillow. Loud, sobbing moans escaped her lips as they fucked hard, rocking the bed against the wall. Pleasure arced through her, borderline pain and delirious passion. She clung to him, her hips rising to meet his fury while his hands gripped her ass, driving into her.

Their tireless, sweaty mating coiled tension in her belly once more, so quickly after her last climax that this one assaulted her like a thief in the night, and suddenly she was roaring his name, shattering in the wrenching spasms of deliciously violent orgasm. "Fuck, Thor. Oh God...loveyou!"

"Jane, Jane, Gods, Jane! Mine!" Thor shouted when he climaxed right behind her, his thrusts turning erratic as he came so hard, surges of his essence bursting into her. He shook above her, his heart pounding, back on fire from the scrape of her nails. His passion now sated, he gently slumped over her, but was careful to hold his weight on his knees. Nothing had ever felt as good as taking 'his' Jane. His heart wasn't sufficient to contain the love he felt for her. "You have no equal in this galaxy or any other."

"Why thank you," she panted, boneless and smiling. Lovingly caressing the back of his head. "I love you."

"And I, you. With all that I am," he replied, and then kissed her softly, their bodies sticky and sore, the sheets a complete disaster zone. "I trust you are well, and I was not reckless with my lust?"

"Oh, I may have a slightly pronounced limp and be achy a bit tomorrow, but I feel fan-fucking-tastic. I am thoroughly satisfied." She fist bumped him, acknowledging their awesome sex. "Honey, I love you but I need a quick shower, and then to work on my laptop for a hour before bed."

"No, we are going to bed."

"Thor..."

"If you go to bed now I will get up early in the morning and go buy you caramel whipped cream pancakes from that place you like down the street."

"... that's evil." Jane pouted playfully when he laughed at her. The legendary sweet-tooth she was known for would be her undoing someday. Alas, she was sleepy from all the hot sex and orgasms. And her boyfriend was warm and snugly. Work could wait until, oh, say 5:00 AM at the latest. "Fine. But those pancakes are the key factor in this late night negotiation."

"I do love you, Jane Foster."

"And I love you, Thor Foster."

"Again, are you proposing to me?" Her loud, fake snore made him laugh in the dark. His soul felt carefree, and he was sleepy. Peace had returned to his heart. "Goodnight, my Queen."

Jane fell asleep with a huge silly grin on her face. And she dreamed of her beloved caramel whipped cream pancakes and a naked Thor feeding them to her. All was right with the world.

**The End of Chapter 2**

**Chapter 3 preview: Thor, Darcy, and Eric have a mall adventure. Jane, Steve Rodgers and Tony Stark discuss women. Thor gives Jane flying lessons.**


End file.
